fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Dawn
Celestial Dawn is a guild stationed in Bellum and one of the countries most powerful guilds. Celestial Dawn is must famous for it's track record of successfully eliminating dark guilds who aren't exactly secretive with their acts. As Celestial is well known in the underground world of Dark Guilds for their overall proficiency when hunting dark guilds. Because of their performance, the Bellum Magic Council has granted them jurisdiction over two areas. History The guild was formed when several mages got together by accident when they all attempted to storm a dark guild by themselves for their own personal reasons. After effortlessly getting rid of the dark guild, who unbeknownst to them had been causing plenty of trouble in the nearby towns, the mages decided to form a guild/hunting service after receiving numerous requests from different towns to deal with their problems. This continued on for several decades, with the guild making a name for itself outside of Bellum when it came under control of Darwin Cross, an already popular mage with the masses. When the time came for Darwin to retire, he appointed relatively new member Sid Hiroshi as his successor, a decision that caused a split among the guild with S-Class mage Geron believing that he was a better choice for the position. Along with several other members who agreed with him, Geron challenged Sid to a battle to determine who should be the rightful guild master. The battle between both factions ended in a bloody victory for Sid's faction, the ending result being a loss of lives on both sides and Geron and his group being excommunicated from the guild. Building The guild's building resembles an ancient castle with three different floors, the largest and first floor being comprised of the guild hall, the request board for all missions and jobs, and majority of the guild's living quarters located at the back. The second floor holds the rest of the living quarters and the mission room where most of the guilds strategies are coordinated at. The third floor is strictly reserved for all S-Class mages and the Guild master where they discuss any issues about the guild and where most of the classified missions from the Magic Council are routed to. At the back of the building is large a workshop that doubles as a garage to contain the guild's airship The Nightshade. Strength Due to being more accustomed to bounty hunting and being involved in Guild Wars more commonly than regular guilds, Celestial Dawn's members are stronger than average guilds. The guild masters also have a habit of turning away those they deem unfit for the guild's lifestyle, usually those that don't have the guts or will to kill if necessary though there are exceptions as seen with some of the younger members who stick to regular jobs. The guild also draws it's strength from being able to work flawlessly with each other, each of it's members being capable of working with each other. Members Equipment 'The Nightshade: '''Celestial Dawn is in possession of an airship they basically stole from one of the Dark Guilds they destroyed in the past. Through the use of four large rechargeable lacrima and two engines, ''The Nightshade is capable of achieving high-speed flight enabling it to cover long distances. Aside from providing the ship with speed, the four lacrima are able to produce large amounts of electricity as a means of defense in the form of powerful barriers. By releasing the stored up electricity in short bursts, The Nightshade is capable of using it's stored electricity as a means of short range offense by shocking any caught in the radius. On the outside of ship are seven magic cannons, two small ones at the front controlled by either the main pilot or one of the navigators, two medium sized cannons on both the right and left controlled by two gunners, and one medium cannon near the top rear controlled by another gunner. Inside the airship is the observation deck that doubles as the command deck where both the pilot and the navigators/co-pilots are seated. The observation deck is large enough to comfortably hold 4-5 other mages. A ladder leads to the first floor where the path-ways to the ships cannons and ammo room are while the second floor holds the makeshift infirmary and lodgings for extended trips. The third and last floor is the cargo bay where Celestial Dawn members usually depart from though depending on who is leaving, they will sometimes leave through the retractable metal panel instead of waiting for the ship to land. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Dragonfire333